This invention relates to miticidal, insecticidal, fungicidal and ovicidal diarylsulfenamides.
Belgian Pat. No. 826,376 discloses pesticidal diphenylamine derivatives of the formulas: ##STR1## where X and R represent various substituents definitions.
British Pat. No. 1,455,207 discloses a pesticidal diphenylamine of the formula: ##STR2##
Belgian Pat. No. 846,205 discloses compounds with utility as rodenticides of the formula ##STR3## where R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent various defined substituents.
Belgian Pat. No. 846,419 discloses compounds with utility as delayed-action rodenticides. ##STR4## where R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represent various defined substituents.
European Pat. No. 156 discloses benzotrifluoride derivatives with insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal, insect growth retardant, fungicidal and bactericidal activity. These compounds have the formula ##STR5## where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent various defined substituents.
European Pat. No. 4642 discloses compounds useful as insecticides, acaricides, nematocides, fungicides and herbicides of the formula ##STR6## where A, B and R represent various defined substituents.